The present invention is directed to the field of artificial fish lures, and more specifically to fish lures capable of assuming more than one configuration.
Among the plethora of artificial fish lures which have been designed over many years are those having a selectively changeable shape or body configuration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,847 of the present inventor discloses a number of embodiments of lures having multiple parts which may be optionally assembled in different positional relationships to form lures of various configurations. Other lures have been devised to permit the user to bend or otherwise deform the configuration in various ways. The lure configuration may affect not only its appearance, but also its manner of movement through the water and other characteristics.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved fishing lure which may quickly and easily be adjusted by the user between either of two distinct configurations.
A further object is to provide an artificial lure having a one-piece body of pliable material which may be selectively placed in a plurality of configurations by manipulation of a rigid shank extending through the body.
Another object is to provide a fishing lure consisting of only two parts, one pliable and one rigid, which the user may alternate between either of two configurations, each having a distinct and unique appearance and characteristics of action.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.